This invention relates to a device for measuring mass flow rate of a fluid through partial ionization of the fluid.
Concerning internal combustion engines, particularly of automotive use, there is much need of detecting mass flow rate of a fluid, which may be air, fuel, combustible mixture or exhaust gas, in order to perform various sorts of control with the aims of, for example, lessening pollutants in the exhaust gas and attaining improved fuel economy.
Various methods are known for measurement of mass flow rate of a fluid, but there are great restrictions on the application of these methods to automotive engine systems. As a consequence, only a few types of methods have been the object of practical consideration for use in automobiles.